El secreto de Jack y Tooth
by MoniMcCoy
Summary: Durante el aniversario de la derrota de Pitch, Jack y Tooth desaparecen misteriosamente y el resto de guardianes empieza a buscarlos para averiguar de una vez por todas que es lo que pasa con estos dos, pero ¿estarán preparados para conocer la verdad?


Había pasado casi un año tras la derrota de Pitch y Los guardianes se habían reunido en la guarida de Norte para celebrar el aniversario de su victoria sobre el mal. Estaban todos allí: Bunny, Sandy, Jack, Tooth y el propio Norte. Todos se lo estaban pasando de maravilla comiendo, bebiendo, bailando y cantando. Y por supuesto todos se habían dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento que tenían Jack y Tooth. Desde hace un tiempo ambos actuaban de manera extraña cada vez que estaban juntos y si les preguntabas el motivo de su comportamiento lo único que hacían era soltar una risa tonta y encogerse de hombros.

Tras varios minutos de observación, Bunnymund se acercó a Norte y le preguntó: "Oye, colega ¿tú sabes que diablos es lo que le pasa a esos 2?" Norte le miró con cara de duda. "¿Qué quieres decir, tovarishch?" Bunnymund dio unos golpecitos con la pata en el suelo, impaciente. "Oh, venga ya. No me digas que tú no te has enterado. Pero míralos, no hay más que verles, ¿de verdad que no notas nada raro?"

"¡Ah, konechno! Te refieres a esos 2. Sí la verdad es que han cambiado mucho desde que vencimos a Pitch. A Tooth es como si le brillaran las plumas y en cuanto a Frost…"

"Si, no me lo digas colega, está más caliente que nunca" dijo Bunnymund. Ambos parecían estar ajenos al hecho de que ni Jack ni Tooth se encontraban en la habitación y de que el único que se había dado cuenta de esto era Sandy, y ahora intentaba sin éxito atraer su atención con toda clase de símbolos sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Sandy detestaba que no le hicieran caso, él también era un guardián, y además fue de los primeros en ser elegido por el Hombre en la Luna. Tenía tanto derecho como los demás a ser escuchado, aunque él no hablase nunca. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia por tener que hacer símbolos sobre su cabeza y que nadie en toda la sala se diese cuenta. Así que recurrió a la técnica del elfo, agarró al que más cerca tenía y lo zarandeó con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Uh?, ¿Sandy qué quieres?" Preguntó Norte.

Sandy sonrió, 'Ah… la técnica del elfo. Siempre funciona.' Pensó para sus adentros. Y empezó a proyectar sobre su cabeza imágenes sobre como Tooth y Jack se habían escapado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

* * *

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué se han marchado?, ¿Pero a dónde?" Preguntó Bunnymund. Sandy no 'dijo' nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Hay que ver, este Frost si que sabe como arruinar una fiesta. A saber a dónde habrán ido." Dijo Bunnymund enfurruñado. "Bueno, ¡Pues a que esperamos Sputniki! ¡Vamos a buscar a esos dos pillastres, no pueden haberse ido muy lejos!" Y se marcharon del salón principal para buscar por todas las habitaciones.

Pasaban las horas y seguía sin haber rastro de Jack y Tooth, y el grupo estaba empezando a perder la esperanza y la paciencia. Hasta que en uno de los pasillos dieron con tres de las mini hadas de Tooth, con cara de haberse separado de su madre y de haberse perdido.

"Pequeñinas, ¿dónde está vuestra mamá?" Preguntó Norte. Las haditas comenzaron a hacer pucheros, indicando que no sabían donde estaba.

De pronto empezaron a oír unas risitas procedentes de un armario cercano, seguidas de ese sonido característico que tienen los besos. Norte y Bunnymund intercambiaron una mirada de confusión mientras que Sandy se apresuró a abrir la puerta para ver que ocurría ahí dentro. Lo que vieron les dejó sin palabras.

* * *

Sí, allí estaban los dos pero Jack había atrapado a Tooth con los brazos y la sujetó contra la pared mientras la besaba y ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se habían ido para besarse y frotarse el uno contra el otro. Los otro guardianes lo único que pudieron hacer fue quedárse mirando con la boca abierta, hasta que los otros dos se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos y de que estaban siendo observados.

Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio, observándose los unos a los otros con los ojos como platos. Hasta que finalmente Tooth rompió el silencio diciendo roja como un tomate "Chicos… me parece que os debemos una explicación."

**El otro día fui a ver el Origen de los Guardianes por primera vez, y mientras veía la película me puse a pensar, ¿Cómo reaccionarían los otros guardianes si se enterasen del romance de Jack y Tooth? Así que pensé escribir este fanfic acerca de cómo se enterarían. Lamento no poder escribirlo en inglés pero no estoy tan capacitada para eso. Disfrutad de la historia!**

**Tradución de conceptos rusos**

**tovarishch- camarada**

**¡ah, konechno!- ¡Ah, claro!**

**Sputniki- compañeros**


End file.
